


【冬盾】发芽了

by touweiwushiliu



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2019-10-22 02:33:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17654384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/touweiwushiliu/pseuds/touweiwushiliu
Summary: In wakanda，Bucky decides to grow flowers.





	1. Chapter 1

  
  
“但是这样看起来真的很辛苦，你确定不需要帮忙吗？”Steve蹲在地上看着Bucky用一只手费劲地挖土，然后把种子放进去，最后再把土盖上，他撇了撇嘴，“人类是靠团结互助活下来的Bucky。”

“对强者来说就不是那样。”

“对种花的强者来说可能也说不定。”Steve把脸撑在手上，“你真的不需要帮忙吗？”

“我挺需要你帮忙闭一下嘴的，哪怕是为了我的耐心和所剩不多的自尊心。”

“唔。”Steve发出了个无意义的单音节，他撅了撅嘴，最后选择安静地蹲在旁边看Bucky种花。

shuri在几天前给了Bucky一包花种，Steve很确定对方不是要Bucky转业成为一个花农，这个跨度对前九头蛇特工和前前美国军人来说有些太大了，简直隔壁的格林先生突然说他想成为一个母亲一样，能吐槽的地方太多你都不知道该从哪里吐起比较好。

但Bucky欣然收下了那包花种，然后开始种了起来。

真要Steve说的话这是一个现在完成进行时，“种了起来”，不停地在种，并且还要继续种下去。

shuri真的是给了Bucky好大一包花种啊。

Steve打了个哈欠。

他感到有些委屈，不是很多委屈，只是一点点，就好像在心脏边缘的一点，可以忽视的那种。一般来说这个时候Bucky应该和他，应该做些什么呢？Steve回想了一下，他们一般会聊聊天什么的，然后吃饭，然后睡觉，Bucky最近和小孩子玩的很开，所以Steve处理好事情后只能在家等他，等他像个幼儿园老师回家后照顾照顾他什么的。

Bucky你还是种花吧，Steve默默地想，起码还能创造些美啥的。

“你怎么不说话？”就在Steve快要就着这个姿势睡着的时候Bucky说话了，他的声音顺着风温柔地飘过来，让Steve的嘴角懒洋洋地上扬，“你让我闭嘴的。”他说，看着背对他埋种子的人，“那个丸子头很可爱，”Steve这么想，所以他也说出口了，“下回我应该给你扎个双马尾什么的。”

“我应该还是让你闭嘴的。”

“太晚了Bucky，是你唤醒了沉睡的野兽，”Steve从喉咙里发出低沉的呼噜声，他忍不住笑了出来，“我能理解当妈妈的人的心情了。”

“就像格林先生突然说他想当母亲一样？”

“啊你想起来了，”Steve惊喜地说，“可惜我们到最后也不知道他当没当成。”他遗憾地叹了口气，“希望他能当成啊。”

“就算当不成你也替他完成这个心愿了。”Bucky用胳膊擦了擦额头的汗，他用眼神制止了Steve想起身去帮忙的动作，“我说了我一个人能行Rogers。”

“你这个倔强的孩子，”Steve撇了撇嘴，他把重心从左脚换到右脚，“我很开心能和你在一起Bucky。”

“唔，”Bucky含糊地答应着，转过身不让Steve看到他升温的脸颊，“你记得我们以前也种过花吗？”

“你说的是你养死的那盆吗？”

“不怪我，是它发芽太慢。”

“没有人会隔两个小时就翻一翻的Bucky。”

“那另一盆呢？我让它发芽了。”

“没有人会隔两个小时就去浇一次水的Bucky。”Steve弯了弯嘴角，“养花需要耐心。”

“唔，”Bucky随口答应着，“我会的。”

“反正你现在也没法隔两个小时就翻一翻了。”Steve看着面积庞大的一片花田嘟囔，“你真的打算当花农吗？”

“我要完成我以前的心愿。”

“当个花农吗？”

“你还是闭嘴吧Steve。”  
  



	2. Chapter 2

  
  
“唔……”Steve把右手撑在床头板上，左手往下扩张着自己，内壁进入手指的感觉让他有些脸红，更加让他脸红的是此刻某个人明目张胆的眼神，“Bucky……”Steve忍不住抱怨。

“我在，怎么了？”Bucky明知故问，揽着Steve的腰的右臂揽的更紧了些，他含住了那个一直在他眼前吸引着他注意力的可爱突起，“你想要我闭上眼睛吗？那对我来说可有点太残忍了。”Steve身上还带着沐浴露的清新味道，和他身上是一个味道，Bucky眨了眨眼，那感觉好像他们本来就是在一起的，感觉棒极了。

Bucky用舌尖逗弄着那个变硬的凸起，手掌摩挲着Steve弹性细腻的腰部，“我的洋娃娃……”他一边吻着Steve的胸部一边说。

在他胸口徘徊的舌尖让Steve不自觉地按住了Bucky毛绒绒的脑袋，他微微低着头看着对方，从他的角度只能看见Bucky长而翘的睫毛，小巧的鼻尖，还有那在他胸口上舔弄的不容忽视的粉色的舌尖，“你真是个讨厌鬼。”Steve小声嘟囔。

“但我只是你的讨厌鬼。”Bucky闷声笑着说。

Steve报复性地揉了揉Bucky的头发，抽出了体内的手指。

“你确定？”Bucky问，“我不觉得你扩张好了。”

“但是我觉得我等不及了。”Steve亲了亲Bucky的额头，“你要知道我那么喜欢你。”

“我也喜欢你，所以我更不想伤到你。”Bucky皱着眉，右手在Steve的屁股上拍打了一下，指尖试探性地探入了Steve的后穴。

“你看，我和你说我准备好了。”Steve的手握住了Bucky的性器，微微撑高了些身体，试探性地将头部挤入了自己的身体，“唔……”Steve忍不住喘息，缓慢地往下沉着自己的身体，指尖有些控制不住地扯着Bucky过长的发丝，Bucky的手掌安抚性地揉着Steve的屁股，“你做的很好甜心，”Bucky一边亲吻着Steve的胸部一边说，性器缓慢被包裹住的感觉让他几乎控制不住地想要动作，但Steve需要适应，他固执又可爱的宝贝，Bucky温柔地想。

Steve撑着Bucky的肩膀缓慢地上下起伏着，他低低地喘息着，大腿内侧摩擦着Bucky的腰部，“Bucky……”他能感觉到Bucky随着他的动作的向上顶撞，这感觉让Steve的脚趾都蜷紧了，“我爱你……”他贴着Bucky的耳朵说，然后感觉到对方的顶撞更加用力，Steve把脸埋到了Bucky的肩窝，迎合着Bucky的动作，放任自己沉浸在情欲中。

 

“我和你说了我们应该用套。”Bucky拉着嘴角看着Steve撑在墙上用手指弄出他射在Steve体内的精液，但他帮不上忙，这让他感觉怪愧疚的，Bucky把胳膊撑在浴缸边上，他下意识地撅嘴，“我不喜欢这样。”他口是心非地说。

“但是我喜欢你在我体内的感觉。”Steve弯了弯嘴角，“给我让些位置。”他跨进了浴缸，感受到被热水包围时Steve舒适地叹了口气，他的手指搭上了挂在浴缸边上的Bucky的手的手指，轻轻地勾着，然后和对方十指交叉。

 

首先是各勾起两绺头发，然后合在一起，然后再绕两个小圈，Steve熟练绑着丸子头，Bucky的头发手感很好，凉凉的，滑滑的，Steve从镜子里欣赏了一会儿自己的作品，“你什么时候让我给你绑双马尾呀？”他忍不住有些遗憾地说。

“下辈子吧。”Bucky认真地回答，在椅子上转了个圈扯着Steve的衣领把对方拉下来亲吻，“今天的我也非常爱你。”

“你这是在哪儿学的？”

“这不重要。”

“昨天就不爱了吗？”

“今天更爱。”Bucky强调，“shuri说这样更有益于增加你想和我共度余生的欲望。”

“为啥？”Steve忍不住反问，虽然他嘴角的笑已经快收不住了。

“我也不知道，大概是你会比较好奇我会爱到什么程度吧。”Bucky撅着嘴思考了一会儿后回答。  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

  
  
  
Steve坐在旁边看Bucky拿着肥料在花田里穿梭，这次他带了一个小板凳，好处是他现在不急不慢了，坏处是他现在更想睡觉了。

Steve在阳光下眯起眼睛，光晕让眼前的一切都带着一种朦胧感，恍惚间他好像回到了七十年前，那时候的他和Bucky曾经梦想着有一座庄园，或者起码是一所带花园的房子。不是他们有多不满布鲁克林的公寓什么的，而是在花园里和你爱的人待在一起，多浪漫啊，光是听听就让人心碎。

他现在勉强算是有“花园”了，和爱的人在一起的标准也达到了，唯一的区别是他们不是坐在一起品品甜点喝喝茶什么的，反而他爱的人的人生目标突然变成了“成为一个合格优秀的花农”。

就好像你以为你和爱人只是坐上游轮出去度假而已，但转眼间对方就脱掉了西装露出了底下的汗衫背心，还告诉你这一切都是别有预谋，他的梦想其实是成为一个水手啥的。

然后你只能苦逼地捡起对方的西装，默默地拖着行李回家，顺便在心里祷告快来条鲨鱼快把这混蛋咬死。

“你又走神了。”

“我没有。”Steve矢口否认。

“你明明就有，看看你脸上的傻笑。”

“现在就没有了，”Steve撇了撇嘴，看着撒完一圈肥料走回来的Bucky，他该庆幸对方是从远及近撒的，不然他还得看着Bucky离他越来越远，他可真是讨厌死那种感觉了，“不然你还想我和你的花儿们讲话吗？”

“我也没说不可以呀，”Bucky晃晃脑袋，汗湿的长发粘在他的脸上让他怪不舒服的，但他现在手上可算不上多干净。

“过来。”Steve示意Bucky走的更近些，然后在距离够近的时候他变本加厉的示意对方弯腰，Bucky撅了撅嘴，然后弯下了腰。Steve抿唇微微一笑，把粘在Bucky脸上的头发撩到耳朵后面去，然后他变戏法似的从口袋里掏出了一块手帕。

“哇哦，”Bucky感叹，“你这是变魔术的道具吗？”

“正常人都知道这是绅士必备Bucky。”

“我还指望你能有些想象力呢。”Bucky扁嘴。

“谁会在帮别人撩头发的时候变鸽子呀Bucky，”Steve用手帕帮Bucky擦汗，对方微微眯起了眼睛，看起来像一只柔顺的猫，Steve看着在阳光下显得晶莹剔透的灰蓝色眼睛弯了弯唇角。

“你笑什么？”Bucky困惑地提问，他老是搞不懂Steve，特别是在这种对方看着他看着看着就傻笑的时候，不过Steve的笑容看起来很像一些纪录片上的母亲看着孩子时的笑容，“我可不是你家孩子。”他不满地说。

“我才没往那方面想，”Steve擦完Bucky的脸后把Bucky的手握在了掌心，用手帕擦拭Bucky有些灰扑扑的手，“只是在想，我的James英俊极啦。”

像是回应他的话似的，Steve握在掌心里的手的手指微微蜷缩了两下，像是害羞似的挠了挠他的掌心。

“当然也可爱极啦。”

“闭嘴Steve。”

 

Bucky的花在一周后开始发芽。

“天哪。”Bucky捂着胸口感叹，“不敢相信我做到了。”

“不，Bucky，是那些可怜的小芽自己冲破土壤的，你的功劳应该就是没有阻挠它们啥的，换句话说，”Steve补充，“你充当的比起花农帮助者之类的应该更像是大魔王成长路上的障碍这种。”

“不管，那是我的花儿们。”Bucky无视了Steve的话，他蹲下来仔细看着娇嫩的幼苗，“这就是玫瑰花的雏形吗？但它看起来那么小。”

“但它会长大的，”Steve点了点绿色的娇嫩幼苗，“等它开花了你会非常高兴的。”他冲Bucky笑了笑。

“是的，我会非常高兴的，”Bucky重复，然后凑上去吻住了Steve的嘴唇，那两瓣柔软的嘴唇也是玫瑰花的颜色，Bucky分神想，他下意识地想要伸手揽住Steve，却因为重心不稳不小心地向一边倒去，“小心！”Steve惊呼，他反着揽过Bucky，勉强带着Bucky往另一边倒去，“差点压到了你的玫瑰花。”Steve心有余悸地说，因为姿势的原因他跨坐在了Bucky的身上。

意识到的瞬间Steve就想从Bucky的身上下来，但被他压在下面的家伙用仅有的那只手的手掌捏住了他的屁股，“Steve……”

光是看着那双眼睛他就知道这家伙在想什么，“不行Bucky。”Steve毫不犹豫地否认。

胡说，你明明都脸红了，Bucky扁了扁嘴，“为什么？”

“这还需要理由？”

“不会有人来的，”Bucky想了想又补充，“我用我的灵魂发誓。”

“你的灵魂才不想被用在这种地方呢。”

“但这说明了我的诚恳。”Bucky真诚地看着Steve。

见鬼，他看起来还真是该死的诚恳。Steve有些懊恼地想。

 

“看在老天的份上……”Steve嘟囔，“你应该早告诉我让我带上润滑剂的。”

“噢，”Bucky扬起了眉毛，“看看现在我们当中谁才是比较下流的那一个。”

“闭嘴。”Steve面红耳赤地反驳，手指伸到后面扩张自己，这样感觉更糟糕了，虽然被Bucky用这样赤裸裸的目光看着不是第一次，但开阔的环境，迎面的凉风，还有过分明亮的日光都让Steve感到羞耻，“我觉得我被你的傻气传染了。”他说。

“唔，”Bucky的手指揉捏着Steve的臀部，Steve的裤子被丢在了一边，如果不是某个人非要强迫症似的叠的整整齐齐的话这个画面还要更带劲一些。老实说他喜欢又不喜欢这个体位，这个角度的Steve看起来美极了，眼睛垂下来看他的时候Bucky都能感到他的心融化地更厉害一些了。但就这个姿势来说，他亲不到Steve。

Bucky的手指划入了Steve的臀缝，轻轻地按压着会阴处，他听着Steve发出带着颤的喘息声，然后往后试探性地进入了Steve的后穴，“Bucky……”他感觉到了Steve在里面扩张的手指，“我想亲你。”Bucky说，用Steve称为“卑鄙狡猾”的脸看着金发青年，他的嘴角微微弯起，“Steve，我想亲你。”

Steve下意识地撅了噘嘴，卑鄙无耻，他想，然后俯下身含住对方浅粉色的嘴唇，Steve闭上了眼睛，因为姿势的原因后穴的手指进的更深，他喘息着，和Bucky交换着一个深入的吻。

Bucky的手指在Steve的后穴里深入，他感觉到Steve抽出了自己的手指，修长的指尖碰到了他的，他眯起眼看Steve，对方正闭着眼睛，金色的眼睫毛一颤一颤的。Bucky一直觉得Steve的这点非常可爱，会在接吻时闭上眼睛的小习惯，就好像树上的苹果等着人去采摘，就好像一个矜持羞涩的姑娘等着情人去亲吻。

手指的抽插带出了黏腻的水声，Bucky的手指在Steve的内部撑开，“Steve，我可以？”

“你没必要每回都问的。”Steve扁嘴，他在Bucky的上方撑了起来，“当然。”

在Steve露出那个笑容的时候Bucky只觉得他的心跳的更厉害了。

太过美丽，太过美好，所以在这种时候每个人都应该会担心失去，Bucky环紧了Steve的腰，在对方俯下身的时候和Steve交换了一个深深的吻。

 

“London bridge is falling down，falling down，falling down，my fair lady……”Bucky哼着歌，同时手上绕弯地编着花环，这玩意儿很不好做，所以Bucky请了shuri来帮忙，同时他还让shuri帮忙让他的一部分小花提前“发育完全”了。

“恋爱中的人都是这样的傻瓜吗？”shuri撑着脸，她本来可以帮上的忙要更大一些的，但对方执意要自己动手做，所以现在她在这里的功能和一个小机械手没啥区别，“我都能看到空气中的小花了。”

“大概都是这样的，不过，”Bucky想了想，“总是患得患失也是正常的吗？”

“正常的呀。”shuri微微笑，“你想和我说说吗？”她看着一脸纠结的Bucky歪了歪头。

Bucky想了想，“不要。”

“有的时候你真的很气人。”

“是的。”Bucky撇撇嘴，继续哼儿歌。

 

当Bucky神神秘秘地藏着一只手在后面的时候Steve还在想会是一些什么，千万别是这家伙又作死抢了小孩东西，Steve想，然后他看见Bucky拿出了一个玫瑰花环。

“天哪……”他下意识地惊叹，怒放的玫瑰点缀在花环上，每一朵的距离都恰到好处，“Bucky……”Steve抬眼看Bucky，对方看起来别扭的不行，“你知道我一个人没法做，所以我请shuri帮忙了，但大部分还是我自己做的，这点你必须得信我。”

“我要是不信呢？”Steve开玩笑。

“我就原地自杀。”

“你这个傻瓜。”Steve凑过去亲了亲Bucky的脸颊，“我好开心，但是玫瑰花开花有这么快吗?”

“这也是我请shuri帮的一点小忙啦。”Bucky嘟囔，往后拉开和Steve的距离，“May I？”他提问，看到Steve笑着点头后把花环戴在了对方的头上，Bucky细细地把垂落的金发别到耳朵后面，他的手指“不小心”地擦过Steve的嘴唇，那里的颜色比玫瑰花还要艳丽，Bucky垂着眼睛想，然后亲了上去。

_**“天哪，新娘头上的玫瑰花可真是美极了。” __**_ ****

_**Bucky撇嘴，“我也能给你做一个。” _ ****_**_

_**_**_**“但他们说是新郎自己种的呢，”Steve侧过头看Bucky，看到对方不满的样子用小指勾了勾对方的掌心，“come on，别那么幼稚。” _ ****_**_ ** _ ** _

_**_**_**_**_**“我才没有。”Bucky和Steve十指交叠，趁没人看见悄悄地凑过去亲了Steve一口，然后在对方瞪过来前握紧了Steve的手作为示弱。 _ ****_**_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _

_**_**_**_**_**_**_**神坛前新郎吻上了新娘的手。 _ **  
  
  
**_**_ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _


	4. Chapter 4

  
  
  
“你听过那个关于玫瑰花的故事吗？”

Bucky把胳膊支在脸颊旁边慢悠悠地问，玫瑰花被修长的手指整齐地一字排开摆放在木板上，Steve把视线挪向了他一秒，然后挪了回去，右手从身旁的筐里拿出一片玫瑰花小心地摆放到了木板上。Bucky轻轻地哼了一声，他一点也不着急，反正Steve肯定会问他的，这家伙的好奇心强烈的很。

“什么？”在坚持了大概五秒钟后Steve忍不住问。

Bucky咧了咧嘴角，他用那种吊人胃口的拉长了声音的语调说，“就是——”他眯着眼睛看Steve，对方耀眼的金发在阳光下随着微风轻轻拂动，看起来柔软极了，细碎的发丝看起来像流光溢彩的金沙似的，“年轻人随意地把玫瑰花扔进垃圾桶，中年人细心地把玫瑰花养在花瓶，老年人——”他拖长了语调。

“老年人把玫瑰花做成香囊。”

Bucky的玫瑰花渐渐地长成了，每天Bucky都会去他的花田走个两圈，以前他和Steve在草原上瞎逛，现在他们有目的地绕着Bucky的玫瑰花田闲逛。

“这朵花我叫她Rosa。”Bucky指着一朵小花对Steve说，“因为她看起来最像一朵玫瑰花。”

别的花也像玫瑰花啊Bucky。Steve抽了抽嘴角，没把心里的这句话说出来。

Bucky从以前开始就喜欢乱给周围的东西起名，在一个牙刷报废后他沉痛地捧着那个断成两截的东西痛苦地说，“我对不起George，但你走的很英勇。”

事实上George走的一点也不英勇，他是被某个家伙没控制好力道的胳膊捏碎的，而捏碎他的家伙还一脸沉痛地捧着他呢。

George肯定不愿意极了。Steve面无表情地丢给了Bucky一个新牙刷。

但现在这样看起来可爱极了。在Bucky拉着他的手在花田里走来走去，并且一朵一朵的花指过去，告诉Steve一个又一个名字的时候他想，Steve感觉软乎乎暖洋洋的，同时他也有点惊讶于Bucky竟然能起这么多名字。

但当Bucky给了他一束玫瑰花的时候他就不那么想了。

“这是Lisa，Josh，Jim，Nicholas，Sara……”Bucky唱诗似的念叨出了一长串人名，在最后他指了指正中央，“看，那是Rosa。”

Steve心情复杂地接过了那束玫瑰花，像是还嫌不够似的，Bucky又加了一句，“他们死的非常开心。”

把送花弄的像一起大型凶杀案的也就只有面前这个脑子犯糊的家伙了。Steve扁了扁嘴，配合地做出了沉痛的表情。

一开始Bucky的小伙伴们被Steve养在了花瓶里，他精心地照料了他们，但玫瑰花是会枯萎的，这也是自然循环的一部分，在察觉到花瓣边缘微微打卷的时候Steve向Bucky提出了这个提议，Bucky欣然接受，好歹这家伙没有搞的Steve像是一个变态杀人狂似的，比如说“残忍地肢解了他的小伙伴们这样的”。

“我要是丢掉你的小伙伴你肯定叫的像我弄死了你的宠物小狗似的。”

“在那之前我会心碎而死，这都是我的爱啊Stevie。”

他们把一张桌子搬到了太阳底下，Bucky把下巴搁在桌子上看着Steve有条理地摆放着他的玫瑰花瓣，白皙修长的手指和红艳的玫瑰花瓣非常相称，Bucky忍不住伸手抓住了对方的指尖。

“Bucky，别闹。”

“我没闹。”Bucky把对方的指尖放到唇边亲了亲，“我的妻子在忙碌呢，我知道。”他在太阳下仔细地欣赏Steve的手，指甲盖是健康的泛着红晕的浅粉色，顶端被玫瑰花的汁液染的有些微微的泛红，可爱极了，浅浅的，淡淡的，但是看起来又非常羞涩的，Bucky忍不住伸出舌尖舔了一下。

“嘿！”Steve把手抽了回来，他敲了敲那颗毛绒绒的脑袋，没舍得太下力气，但这家伙绝对需要教训，“你看起来就像一个典型的丈夫，一点忙都帮不上还添乱。”

“那我能帮上什么忙？”Bucky期待地问。

“嗯……”Steve想了想，“就乖乖在那儿不要动就算帮忙了。”

“你也像一个典型的老母亲。”Bucky撇了撇嘴。

“再说话我要关你禁闭了。”Steve威胁。

Bucky心不甘情不愿地闭上了嘴，他眯着眼睛看Steve在阳光下显得有些朦胧的身影，恍惚觉得这个场景有些像是他们曾经梦想的，和煦的阳光，柔和的空气，外加一个对于他们当时的梦想来说有些过分广阔的“花园”。

还有和他想象中一模一样的唠叨的Steve。Bucky在心里加上了一句。

等到Steve把所有的玫瑰花瓣都整齐摆好后他用袖子擦了擦额头上的汗，“Bucky？”他叫了一句，但在视线内看不到对方的人影，Steve绕到桌子的另一边，“啊，”Steve小小地惊呼了一声，“嘘，”在桌子的遮挡下看不见人影的Bucky冲Steve微笑，他抱着Steve滚了一圈，柔软的草地被阳光晒得暖融融的，“你想睡一会儿吗？”他笑着问。

“嗯，”Steve不由自主地弯了弯嘴角，他把脑袋靠在Bucky的肩膀上，“做个好梦。”

“做个好梦，Steve。”Bucky靠过去亲了亲Steve的额头。

 

当命运降临到你身上的时候你是无法避开的。

就像一只被猎人盯上的鹿在隐隐之中能感觉到危险的气息，能感觉到黑洞洞的枪口，但它无力避开，也不能逃开，命运已经降临到了它的身上，怎样躲藏都无济于事，它能做的只有僵着身体，等待所有的噩运都降临到它的身上。

当噩运降临时所有的细胞都会叫嚣着，所有的肌肉都会颤抖着，明明应该竭尽全力地逃开，但它们什么也不能做，当危险降临时第一个背叛你的是你的身体，明明应该竭尽所能，但它们能做的除了接受以外什么都没有。

“Steve？”

Bucky茫然地看着自己化成灰的左手，天哪，他跌倒在地，感受到意识渐渐变得模糊，但说来可笑，他脑子里想的全是“天哪，我还没让Steve给我绑过双马尾呢。”

他努力地抬起头，但视线模糊地什么也看不到，Steve，Steve，Bucky张了张嘴， 但什么声音也发不出，我爱你，我爱你，他尽力地盯着那个模糊的人影，看着对方向他奔来，但他太累了，做不到给对方一个拥抱，做不到张开双臂的姿势，甚至连微笑对他来说也太费力了。

你要知道我爱你，你要知道我爱你。在彻底消失前Bucky竭尽全力地想着，希望他的爱人能够感知到，能够了解，然后好好地活下去。

他不知道的是那张他发誓再也不让任何泪花划过的脸上的汹涌的泪水，还有一声一声无力地堵塞在喉咙里的呼喊。

在Bucky Barnes死后，Steve Rogers再也没做过美梦。  
  
  
FIN


	5. Chapter 5

  
  
“唔，你把我的花朵们照顾的很好。”Bucky偏了偏脑袋，他拉住了Steve的手，“Steve，别走了，让我们好好地说会儿话。”

但固执的人扭过头不让他看到他的脸，“我们就不能再走会儿吗？”他的声音听起来闷闷的，好像哽着些什么的。

“搞的像我第一次见到你哭似的，好啦，”Bucky揽过Steve，把那颗脑袋按到自己的肩膀上，感到有凉凉的液体渗进了布料里，不用看他也知道Steve现在是一副什么样，这个金发小子倔强的要命，哭的时候也不肯示弱，牙齿会死死地咬住下嘴唇，眼眶红红的，但愣是梗着脖子不让眼泪落下来，鼻子还一抽一抽的，Bucky笑了开来，“让我看看你好吗？”他轻柔地说。

“嗯。”

Bucky轻轻地捧起了Steve的脸，他触碰着对方的脸，让那双执拗地不肯和他对视的眼睛看着他，“过去了好久了是吗？”Bucky用指尖擦去了Steve眼角的泪水，“笑一笑Steve，”Bucky贴上了对方的额头，在过近的距离里那双蓝绿色的眼睛流光溢彩，眼泪让那双眼睛好像玻璃珠似的震慑人心，Bucky以为自己再也没有机会看到这双美丽的眼睛了。

“过去好久了，”Steve重重地皱了皱鼻子压下了嗓子里那点丢人的泣音，他环住了Bucky的脖子，Bucky就在他身边，他正抱着Bucky，这个事实让他的喉咙更加酸涩，“我以为我再也看不到你了。”

“嗯。”Bucky半阖上眼睛，他轻轻地弯起嘴角，“我听着呢Steve。”

“我一直都很想你。”

“我也是。”

“没有你在身边的日子好漫长，”Steve偏过头亲吻Bucky，从对方的额角一路亲到脸颊，Bucky由着Steve的动作，湿漉漉的触感让他感觉痒痒的。

Steve一路亲吻下去，熟悉的轮廓让他感觉那么眷恋，灰蓝色的眼睛隐藏在长长的眼睫毛后温柔地看着他。

他以为他见不到Bucky了。

那一瞬间的感觉就像突然坠入深海，被埋藏进冰层中，像是突然被从头到脚泼了一桶冰水，浑身上下所有的力度都被抽走，他就站在那里，冲过去抱住Bucky，但指尖的只是一缕尘土，就好像他的灵魂脱离了肉体，所有的一切都显得那么不真实，Steve从来没有那么绝望地祈祷过那是一场梦。

“我爱着你。”

“我一直都知道。”

温柔的嗓音在他耳边响起，Steve感到眼眶热了起来，他向后退去，用胳膊挡住了眼睛。

“没关系，没关系，Stevie，我在这儿呢，”Bucky拉着Steve坐了下来，让对方靠在他的肩膀上，轻轻抚摸着对方柔软的金发，玫瑰花妖艳地绽放，看起来像是什么都没有改变，但他们都知道不是这样的。“谢谢你抓住了我，”他对旁边的Steve说，一直以来都是这样，这个来自布鲁克林的金发小子固执地抓住了他，紧紧地，执拗地抓住了他，一次又一次。

“你知道我总会这样做的。”

“我知道，你这个执拗的小混蛋。”他们倒在了柔软的草地上，Steve用手捂住了Bucky的眼睛，他现在眼眶还红着呢，然后他重重地吻了下去，吻上了对方颜色鲜艳的，薄薄的，形状优美的嘴唇，“Bucky……”在唇瓣分离时Steve微微喘息，他能感到金属臂扣住了他腰，Bucky把Steve拉的更近，“我在。”

纤长的睫毛的扇动让Steve的掌心痒痒的，就好像有一只蝴蝶在他的手中扑腾似的，Steve用另一只手描绘对方嘴唇的轮廓，从丰润的唇瓣，到嘴角微微勾起的像小猫似的轮廓，这是他的Bucky，这是他的Bucky，Steve的内心充斥着饱胀的情感，他吻了上去。

“我不会再让你离开我了。”

“我再也不会离开你了。”Bucky用舌尖顶开了Steve的牙关，他说不清他有多想念这个，但直到这时他才感到恐慌，他就那样把Steve丢下了，Bucky拉开了挡在他眼前的手掌，“我再也不会离开你了。”他承诺，看着那双美丽的蓝绿色眼睛微笑。

 

“不得不说你同意这点让我挺惊讶的。”Steve撇了撇嘴角，恶作剧似的把Bucky的头发绕在指尖绕圈。

“反正我可不想死前还想着这个了。”Bucky嘟囔。

“什么？”

“没什么。”Bucky拉过Steve的衣领吻了吻，“我们开始？”

“当然。”Steve咧开嘴角，把Bucky转到了镜子前，“我做了好多准备呢。”

“别是在我死了后。”

“在你死前，ewww，”Steve皱了皱眉毛，“这说法真奇怪，还有你再提这个字我就揍你。”

Steve哼着歌把Bucky的头发分成两股，柔顺的棕发在指尖划过的感觉让他想念极了，相比于以前帮对方绑的丸子头双马尾可简单极了，Steve用发绳扎好后做了一个魔术师似的五指张开从上到下呈现的动作，“怎么样，喜欢吗客人？”

“不喜欢。”Bucky诚实地说，看着镜子中的自己皱眉，“并且我后悔了。”

Steve忍住即将爆发的大笑，装出倍感神伤的样子，“你伤透了我的心Bucky。”

“你可骗不了我Steve。”

Bucky拉下了Steve的脖颈，和他交换了一个浅浅的吻，他用拇指轻轻地按压对方的下唇，“我爱你。”

“你怎么变得这么粘人了？”Steve忍不住弯起嘴角。

“并且我还会变得更粘人的。”Bucky强调，事实上玫瑰花还得继续种下去，他总得完成还没完成的九百九十九朵玫瑰花的指标，这次就不起名字了，但他要好好地把它们绑起来，然后认真地，好好地送给他的Steve，他永远的布鲁克林男孩，他永恒的爱，并且总有一天会成为他的合法丈夫的人。

 

“你觉得用我胳膊上的手指做成一个戒指的主意怎么样？”Bucky提问。

Sam：？？？  
  
FIN  
  
  



End file.
